


Wedding Bell Blues

by bobbysingersgirl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Les Mis AU, Les Mis modern AU, Multi, les amis de l'abc AU, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbysingersgirl/pseuds/bobbysingersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating through college and several years after , Cosette and Marius are finally ready to tie the knot. But with friends like theirs the wedding day will be anything but perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

     Eponine tried in vain to flatten out the wrinkles in her bridesmaids dress, but what ever material it was, it would not smooth. _Just like Cosette_ , she signed, finally giving up and turning the ignition of her truck. Gavroche squirmed in the back, untying the bow tie she'd been instructed to keep on him at all cost. She was already running late, and now she’d look like she didn't care, which she did. Two of her best friends were getting married for Christ’s sake, how could she be more proud of them? But Eponine wasn't a fan of marriage and due to her relationship with Cos and Marius, she had to make a speech toasting the happy couple. She loved the two, don’t get me wrong, and they loved each other quite a lot, (she’d witnessed some of this love while at Courfeyrac’s cabin while the group vacationed over the winter. It was safe to say she spent the rest of the trip in Grantaire’s room, reading and staying far from the two) but weddings had no appeal to her. It was most likely because of her parents, who’s marriage was less than stellar. Even at her own sisters wedding she couldn’t be bothered to say a few words. Then again, Azelma was married to an ex-boyfriend of Eponine. But that was besides the point.

     The church was somewhere Eponine knew Cosette had spent a lot of time growing up. In fact, she was pretty positive the same priest marrying the love birds had baptized the girl as a child. The evening was sure to ensue in buckets of awkward conversation and drunken slurs by whomever happened to be at the reception. She made a mental note to stick close to Bahorel, as there was little exciting that could happen with him around.

     "You're passing the church!" Gavroche shouted from the back, leaning on the car door as though he were going to jump out. He didn't take well to confinement, Eponine had seen when he moved in with her and the boys and some how managed to run through the screen door like a Loony Tunes cartoon.

     Eponine giggled nervously at her brothers inpatient's. He'd need to help her with some of the flower arrangements she'd been forced into designing. The wedding would be _simple_ and _elegant,_ Marius had explained at the dinner when they announced the engagement. "Friends slow down; Friends even stopped," she smirked, pulling around the back to a tight parking spot between Grantaire's roadster and Cosette's Mini Cooper. Gavroche busted out, nearly denting Grantaire's baby. She already owed him twenty bucks for stealing and cutting up a pair of his pants, and judging by his love for his car, it was unlikely he would go easier than he did with a pair of pant's he'd worn once while on a blind date with a guy from Enjolras's office.

     "Need help?" she heard a voice call from behind. Enjolras appeared with a large crate, empty save the few bottles of wine he'd been asked to bring.

     "If you'd be so kind," Eponine thanked him, popping the truck and removing as many vase's as she could carry in her arms.

     Enjolras set the crate down and scooped up a few boqettes in his muscular arms. "These are pretty," he commented, an air of confusion in his voice. Neither of the two knew much about flower arrangements, so the compliment just hung in the air as a polite gesture.

     "Have you seen anyone yet?" Eponine asked, setting the last of the vase's in the crate. Enjolras picked it up with ease, which Eponine was incredibly jealous of, as she always felt like the weakest in the group.

     Enjolras shook his head. "Only Marius, but I was told that Cosette and Muschietta are expecting you in the dressing room," he shrugged as Eponine opened the large wooden doors.

     "There you are!" Muschietta shouted, turning away from straightening Joly's tie. She was wearing the same dress as Eponine, but it fit her curves much better. It also wasn't wrinkled. "Everyone thought you'd skipped town," she laughed, dragging Eponine to the dressing room.

     "I'll see you around," Eponine called back to Enjolras as he sat the crate on a circular wooden table.

     Enjolras smiled and waved to her. "You too."


	2. Time to Put Down the Bottle

     In the dressing room, Cosette looked amazing in her feathery white dress. It was as though she was more angelic than normal. The air about her even seemed to sing fairy tale. 

     "You look gorgeous!" Eponine fawned, engulfing her friend in a hug. "I love your dress!"

     Cosette began to blush a deep red, which she did often, so it was almost hard to notice. "Thank you," she breathed out, tucking an imaginary hair behind her ear. "I can't believe it!" Her voice sounded so high pitch Eponine was sure that everyone out side was holding their ears in pain. 

     "There is absolutely no trace of last night on you, little lady," Muschietta teased, her words slurring slightly. On the table there was a quarter if champagne left in a hefty sized bottle. Most of it was, no doubt, in Mus, as it was unlikely Cosette would be drinking after the night prior. At least not for a while. 

     Cosette rolled her eyes and flopped onto the over stuffed couch beside Mus. "Don't remind me," she laughed, her giggle like wind chimes. 

     With a quick knock, Grantaire appeared at the door, several shot glasses protruding from his pocket. "Hello girls," he greeted, letting to glasses fall onto Cosette's skirt. "I've been forced to watch enough romantic comedies to know that the proper way to put on a ceremony like this is to get the wedding party wasted, so here I am." 

     Ponine and Mus shared a nervous giggle. "You plan on getting Enjolras wasted?" Cosette asked, arms crossing across her chest. 

     Grantaire shook his head in defeat. "Even I, the master of alcoholic consumption, can not accomplish such a feat. Now," more chipper, "I've got tequila, whiskey, scotch, vodka, and some type of Italian beer that is probably stolen. Which one do you want? Bride first."

     Cos laughed, shaking her head. "No thanks, I'd like to remember this. But you have fun." Her playful smirk reminded Ponine that her friend wasn't always the angel she looked like. 

     "What a wet blanket," Grant sighed. "No matter, what about you two?" turning his attention to Eponine and Musichetta with mischief in his eyes. 

     Mus bit her lip as though she was making the most difficult decision of her life. "I'll take the boot leg," she decided, grabbing a glass off Cosette and holding it out. 

     "Excelent choice," Grant smirked, whipping the bottle out of his jacket. "And for you, Ms. Ponine?"

     "Scotch," Eponine said proudly. Cosette handed her a novelty glass with several small Santa's dancing around it. Grant filled it so far it was a miracle nothing sloshed out and onto one of the dresses. 

     "To marriage!" Grant shouted. 

     "To marriage!" They all laughed in unison. 

     After about half an hour, Grant decided they were sufficiently wasted and left. Mus was lying in the floor, droning on and on about Bossuet's beautifully sharpen head while Eponine and Cosette sat on the couch in silence. 

     "I'm getting married," Cosette finally said, as though it was the first time she'd ever realized it. 

     "Yeah," Eponine agreed, a goofy smile crossing her lips. "You're getting married."


	3. Love is Fluid

     "Almost ready?" Valjean asked, his head peaking in through the door way. 

     Cosette looked over at Eponine, a smile forming across her face. "I think so," she beamed, reaching her hand out to grab her fathers. Eponine and Musichetta followed close behind, careful to keep the white dress away from any shoes. 

     Eponine and Musichetta scooted around Cosette and opened the large wooden doors. The church was nearly full, most inhabitants being friends and family to Marius's grandfather. It still surprised Eponine that her friend had even invited a man who had lied to him his whole life. She still had yet to contact anyone save Gavroche since Azelma's wedding. 

     Across the hall, she spotted Marius, the excitement in his eyes almost breaking her heart. In college, she fantasized daily that he'd look at her that way. There was always a gnawing feeling in her stomach, reminding her that she loved him, but he was Cosette's and Cosette was his. She could never stop that.

     She reached her friends at the end of the hall, and noticed Combeferre and Jehan swaying slightly. It was safe to say Grantaire had succeeded. "Need an arm?" She whispered to the boys. 

     "Don't encourage them," Enjolras answered, keeping his marble expression in place. 

     Marius laughed slightly. "I should have known what I was getting into when I invited Grantaire."

     "Hey!" Grant shouted. His curly hair was sticking out slightly, as though he'd recently been hidden in the closet with someone. 

     Joly's eyes looked so scared it was almost painful. "Guys, when did they last dust this place," he whimpered. "Because if there's dust my allergies are going to start up and..."

     "Don't worry, love," Musichetta smiled, trying to comfort him. "You'll be just fine."

     Cosette was taking longer than seemed necessary, Eponine thought, looking around the ballot see who else noticed. The doors opened, and Eponine let out a relieved breath, only to see Gavroche run in. He had mud on his jacket, which seemed unbelievable since he'd been with the boys the entire time. 

     "Eponine," he said, slightly out of breath. "Cosette needs you." He shook his head, which was their sign saying all was not well. She looked apologetically around her and followed her brother out the doors. 

     Cosette sat on the ground beside her father, her breath unsteady and tears falling down her face. "I can't do this," she cried.

     Valjean looked up at Eponine like he was drowning. To Eponine's knowledge, he'd never been married, and the only man Cosette had ever been with was Marius, so it was clear they were both new to this feeling of doubt. 

     Eponine sat beside the two and began rubbing Cosette's back. "Why is that, Cos?" She asked, giving a look of sympathy. 

     Cosette sniffled in and gulped back a flood of tears. "What if this is a mistake? What if we start to hate eachother?" 

     Eponine held Cosette's face in her hands and wiped away fat tears. "Marius could never hate you. Have you seen that boy? It's almost creepy how much he cares about you." Eponine had never been good at relationships, but Marius and Cosette have her hope that love was out there. "Remember in college when he wrote you a sonnet and the proceeded to serenade you from the rooftop of his fraternity?" She asked. 

     Cosette giggled her tinkering laugh. "But that doesn't mean this is the right thing to do. If- if there's someone else out there, then he might find her and I'll be pining after him for the rest of my life."

     Eponine knew this feeling. "That's who I thought you were," she simpered. "I thought you would never make him happy the way I could, but look at everything you two have been through?" Tears were beginning to well up.

     "But—"

     "Cos," Eponine started, "if you don't want to do this, then I will personally drive you anywhere you want, but I want you to think this through completely. Are you able to leave him out there?"

     Cosette was quiet for longer than Eponine thought she ever had been before. The world seemed to hang there for all the time she thought. "I can't leave him," she finally said.

     Eponine nodded and helped her friend off the ground. "Then lets get you hitched," she smiled brightly.


	4. The Vows of Marius and Cosette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, but I felt like it was important.

     Marius began to smile, his large lips trembling slightly as he fumbled with the lined paper he'd written his heart onto. "Cosette," he started. "In college, I was angry and unsure about everything, but then I saw you and I felt my heart to leap out out of my chest. And after several months of staring at you and asking Eponine about your likes and dislikes and what you did in the weekend and how what you were studying and everything that I wanted to know, I finally talked to you. And that was the best discussion I'd ever made.

     "You are the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, wonderful person I've ever met, and being with you makes me a better person," tears were starting to fall. "I love you so much," he whispered. 

     Cosette smiled blindingly and held tight to Marius's hands. "The first time I talked to you, I wanted the conversation to go on forever. You could talk about anything and I would have listened. Then you invited me out for drinks and I spent all day picking out what to wear and what to say and what to order just so that you would find me interesting. But when I got to the restaurant all I had to do was talk and you accepted me. You make me feel so safe. 

     "Sometimes, it scares me that you accept me when I bring home dogs and cats that are close to death and you take care of them, because it makes me feel like you're to good for me. But you're always there for me, and I promise to always be there for you."


	5. They are Hope

     The reception hall was decorated with ribbons the same dusty rose color as the brides maid dresses. It was slightly humorous to see all the Amis in such a girly venue. Cosette had been cruel and sat Eponine in the middle of Grantaire and Enjolras. She needed to stop insisting that the three of them balanced each other out, because it always ended in an all out war and large pillow barricades. 

     "How you hanging, 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked, moving his drink so far away from him it almost fell off the table. He'd loosened his tie so he could unbutton his shirt only slightly. 

     Eponine rolled her eyes. She hated when people called her Ponine. Her father had called her that vile name and their relationship wasn't exactly one to strive for. "I was fine before you started talking," she teased, her brown eyes glimmering. 

     Enjolras snickered and returned his conversation back to Coufeyrac. As far as Eponine could tell they were discussing politics, and in her experience it was never good to argue with Enjolras about that topic. 

     "Alright, alright! Settle down, now," Coufeyrac hushed as he stepped warily onto the stage. "It's that time in which we all put aside out hatred of these two terribly gorgeous people and say the nicest things we can think of." He paused for dramatic effect. "Boy this is gonna be hard," he laughed, and the entire crowd booed. "Oh, hush up!" He cried. 

     "I met Marius the first day of college. We were dorm mates and I had seen he overslept and was unable to make his first class, which we shared, so I covered for the poor bastard. Little did I know doing this I'd lose my spot in the class, but we can't have it all. Anyway, after he paid me back for missing such a _riveting_ we became great friends. I'm proud to be your best man dude!" He cheered with the raising if his beer bottle. "If you ever hurt Cosette I won't hesitate to take you out." The whole crowd laughed wildly, as Cosette could probably defend herself better than Coufeyrac ever could. Everyone said a happy cheers and swigged back whatever they happened to be drinking. 

     "Now!" Couf called, clapping his hands together. "Who's next? Maid of honor?" Eponine nodded and pushed her way out of her seat, caring a half empty wine glass at her hip. She winked at Cosette as she passed the new couple.

     "Hey y'all!" She greeted as she took the mike from Couf. "I'm Eponine, as most of you know. Cosette and I have know each other since we were kids and I was her foster sister. I apologize again for my parents," she laughed and so did Cosette, but they seemed to be the only ones. "I was the one who introduced Marius and Cosette, so this is really all my fault." This got the rest of the crowd laughing. "When I introduced them, I myself was a little bit in love with Marius, as all girls are when they meet him. But alas, Cosette roped him in first. I'm glad you did, to, because that boy is a piece of work, lemme tell you," she giggled. Marius, very unceremoniously, flipped her the bird from behind Cosette's shoulder. Beside him, Gavroche was laughing wildly, which he always did whenever Eponine and Marius started teasing each other.

     "What I'm trying to say here," she sighed, "is that Cosette and Marius look at each other like its the first time, every time. And I think that's the best thing I could wish for my two best friends. I beg you don't break up and I have to chose one. Cheers!" She lifted her wine glass and took a small sip. Everyone around her smiled kindly and looked lovingly at the divine couple who were gazing into each others eyes. 

     As the speeches went on, Eponine held on to bits and pieces of each. The way Musichetta spoke as though she was a proud mother, how ValJean held back tears as he talked about Cosette as a child. Joly made a point to tell the couple not to share towels or pretty much anything unless they wanted to die. Grantaire slurred words of encouragement on the honeymoon and ended up tearing up over Pontmercy babies. Everyone loved Marius and Cosette so much, it was like a child's first day of school. They were hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more, but this is all I've got so far


End file.
